


Exam's stress and how to cure it

by kaworusdickadick



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hahaha reltable content hhahah, himuro is stressed over exams, no really his thouhts at one point are literally mine, sick himuro is sick of your shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaworusdickadick/pseuds/kaworusdickadick
Summary: ok so,,i've been working on this for over than 7 months,,,i finished this while ditching my exams studying,so uhhh,,mood??good luck w/ exams everyone!!atsushi and himuro believe in you!





	Exam's stress and how to cure it

   It was Monday morning,3 days until the annual Yosen exams.

 

All the students were on campus, trying to seem casual and calm but accidentally revealing their anxiety regarding the exams.Yosen was a strict school.The teachers were strict,the tests were hard,the pressure was a lot.

 

Especially at times like this.The students got no time to study,no breaks and they had the usual amount of insufferable homework pressuring them even more.

 

Atsushi wondered why his parents even sent him here.

 

But he didn’t worry about these things, because he knew that he needed little to no time to study for his exams and he would still get good grades.

He could remembered Aka-chin telling him

 

_ “You’re natural at these types of things.” _ or something like that.

 

Atsushi didn’t particularly think that he was smart, or even lucky to be smart, but seeing how nervous his classmates looked he got a bit confident of his own abilities.

 

The last period had just ended, and Himuro wasn’t were he was supposed to be at for a third day in a row.So Atsushi decided to go outside.

 

Himuro did mention that he would miss a couple of classes here and there to catch up on exams’ studying but this was a bit much.

 

He stopped thinking when a couple of people gathered around him,whispering all sorts of things, not realising he could hear them.

 

“ _ No you have to ask him-” _

 

_ “But you know I’m no good with this dude-” _

 

_ “Stop it you two, just ask him!” _

 

He heard them whisper...loudly.

 

_ “U-um hello there Murasakibara-kun!” _ A girl that looked equally scared and pissed off said.

 

_ “Hmm?What do you want? _

 

_ “W-Well..Uh, You and Himuro seem pretty close...Is that right?” _

 

_ “Yeah, so?” _ He replied lazily.

 

_ “I was simply wondering,do you know what happened to H-Himuro-san?” _

 

Of course he didn’t. Do they really think he’d been staring at the main entrance alone wasting his precious eating-sweets-time alone for no reason?

 

_ “Even if i knew, i wouldn’t tell you” _

Atsushi pouted and looked away, warningly.

 

When the girl tried to butt in and insist, he glared at her and she immediately took a step back.

 

_ “Good.”  _ Atsushi thought.

 

Just when they were about to leave him alone, to long for his Muro-chin, the man himself walked in opening the gigantic black gate.

He was holding some papers in hands, his uniform and hair were sticking out everywhere and he had snow on his head and shoulders.

 

He was also not wearing a jacket which was weird to Atsushi since he was usually the one who pestered him about the cold.

  
  


_ “Atsushi, now that it’s winter, you should wear a scarf and gloves and don’t forget your jacket! If i see you without a jacket i will take away your snacks! It’s December for god’s sake!” _

 

He was also wearing one of those surgical masks while his usually flawless looking face seemed stressed and kind of pale.

 

When the others noticed him, they all started running toward him, but Himuro completely ignored them and started running to the classroom.

 

It was like he didn’t hear them shouting his name over and over again.

 

Atsushi stepped in the small crowd that formed in front of him and grabbed Himuro’s shoulders.

 

_ “Earth to Muro-chin?” _

 

Himuro’s eyes lid up, raising his head up.

 

He looked at Atsushi like he just appeared there.He looked like he genuinely didn’t notice anyone until he heard his name being called by Atsushi.

 

_ “A-Atsushi,Hello there. Didn’t see you there.” _ He said in english.

 

“ _ Ehh?Is Muro-chin’s switch all messed up?This is Japan you dummy.” _

 

_ “U-Uh sorry, I didn’t notice y-” _ a cough interrupted him.

 

_ “I’m sorry i’m late and sorry for not telling you, I forg-” _ Another cough interrupted him.

 

Atsushi took a closer look at his boyfriend.

 

He looked exhausted, and he had the worst black circles Atsushi has ever seen.

 

_ “Muro-chin are you okay?You don’t look too good to me-” _

 

Himuro interrupted him with a sneeze this time.

 

_ “I’m fine, i was just tired or something.” _

 

_ “Okay, if you say so Muro-chin~.” _ __   
  


Atsushi shrugged it, even though on the inside he was worried.

 

Before Atsushi could even realize it, Himuro and he were in a serious conversation about whether or not pickles are good.Himuro was pretty good at hiding his feelings,but he was even better at distracting Atsushi.

 

Nothing happened in the next couple of hours.

Himuro just seemed to cough a lot but that was it.

 

Atsushi’s last class for today had just ended, so he decided to pick up Himuro from 2-A and then go to practice together as usual.

 

When he opened the door, everyone had already left and all you could see was a panting Himuro shivering while the usual coughs ensued,writing whatever was on the board as fast as possible,his eyes in a gaze.

 

Now, Atsushi was getting really worried.

 

_ “Umm, Muro-chin…” _

 

It took Himuro a bit to look up at his boyfriend but when he did, Atsushi swore he could feel Himuro getting worse.

 

_ “Yes, yes Atsushi I’m coming, just a sec-” _

 

Himuro coughed for the millionth time in a row, and accidentally dropped all his things outside his bag. He quickly bend down to pick them up, looking agitated as ever.

 

“ _ Arara~Muro-chin is so clumsy~” _

 

Atsushi also bend down to help him, and as he looked at Himuro he realized that he was shivering more and that his skin was really hot.

 

_ “M-Muro-chin?” _

 

Himuro looked down at his stuff, tired and sad, and Atsushi noticed the tears that were forming near his eyes. 

 

Tears of exhaustion.

 

But Himuro wasn’t the type of person to give up easily, nor be pampered just because he feels bad. So he shrugged it off and wiped his tears, using some lame excuse to get rid of Atsushi’s concerns. 

 

“ _ S-So Atsushi, shall we go to practice?” _ Himuro practically whimpered.

 

Atsushi knew how much his concern damaged Himuro’s pride so he decided not to push this subject further.

 

_ “Okay okay~” _

 

Atsushi put Himuro’s hand around his own wide shoulders and helped him get up.

 

\----

  
  


The squeaky sound of plastic against the court’s concrete and the constant piercing sound of Coach Araki’s whistle kept Himuro calm.

 

As calm as someone could be with a 39 C fever.

 

He tried to distract himself from the thoughts of failure,of disappointing his loved ones-Heck, himself even.

 

_ No-No He didn’t have time for this. _

 

_ He has to go back and study more-He didn’t try hard enough,It’s not good enough. _

 

_ He can’t disappoint,he’s the smart one,the unfaced on,the strong one. _

 

_ He can’t let anyone else interfere,no one can surpass him. _

 

_ But no it’s not enough,he has to study more. _

_ He wasn’t stupid right?He has to study harder and he doesn’t even know why he just has _

_ to,cause it’s not good enough- _

_ He’s not good enough and his brain is all he has he can’t ask for help no one can help him-no one can know he’s weak and- _

 

_ “Oi!Himuro,another foul.” _

 

_ “Yeah what’s up with that?It’s the third one in a row.” _

 

_ “HImuro is losing his talent,aru.” _

 

_ “You could say that haha-OI HIMURO ARE YOU LISTENING?” _

 

_ “Muro-chin…” _ Atsushi whispered, not so quietly.

 

_ “Huh-Ah?Oh-Yes Okumura-senpai what is it?” _

 

The whole team excluding Atsushi looked at each other.

 

_ “Uhh,Himuro is everything alright?” _ Fukui asked.

 

“ _ He does look...weird aru.” _

 

_ “Weird?More like stressed.” _ Added Okumura.

 

_ “I’m okay really I apologise senpai it won’t happen again I’m just-”  _ and yet another cough interrupted him mid sentence.

  
  


The worried looks on the team’s eyes bothered Himuro more than the fact that his vision was getting blurry.

 

Suddenly,he felt himself falling backwards when Atsushi lifted him up and held him in his arms.

 

_ “There we go,Muro-chin~.” _ Atsushi exclaimed.

 

Himuro felt his cheeks getting hotter and hotter and it wasn’t the fever’s fault.

 

_ “Regardless,Himuro has done too many mistakes today so…” _ Okumura speaked up.

 

_ “He has to be punished!Hell yeah, I like your style!” _ Added Fukui.

 

“ _ I was going to suggest we give him a break but-” _

 

_ “Fukui’s plan sounds more fun,aru.” _ Liu said.

 

“ _ See,even he agrees!” _

 

_ “I don’t think that’s the best tactic at the moment,Fukui-kun.I’m not doubting your idea,but you seem to lack some delicacy once more.” _

 

_ “Huh?What does that mean,gorilla?”  _ Fukui exclaimed angrily.

 

Atsushi and the rest of the team laughed at Fukui’s remark.

 

_ “Ehh?G-Gorilla?I told you not to call me that!” _

 

_ “It’s hilarious though,see?Everyone likes it.” _

 

The voices were getting jumbled in Himuro’s head after that.

 

Until Araki’s voice echoed throughout the gymnasium.

 

_ “That’s enough of you all.” _

 

Silence

 

The athletes gulped at the serious change of tone in the Coach’s voice.She was about to start giving everyone the usual lecture,when Atsushi speaked up.

 

_ “Nee,Masako-chin I’ll be taking Muro-chin back to our dorm~” _ He said as he carried Himuro princess style and started to walk away.

 

The rest of the team stood there,shocked at the giant’s sudden act of...compassion?

 

_ “Oi Murasakibara-” _

 

_ “Murasakibara!” _

 

_ “We’re gonna leave now,bye everyone~Say goodbye Muro-chin.” _

 

_ “H-Huh?Good b-bye-Atsushi, wait!-” _ Himuro was interrupted by Atsushi opening the gymnasium door still holding him up with one hand.

 

\---

 

The way back to the dorm rooms was quiet,apart from Himuro’s pathetic coughs,sneezes and weak insults.

 

Himuro tried to ignore the weird stares they got as he was carried to his and Atsushi’s apartment.

 

_ “Let me-Let me down you stupid purple tree!” _

 

Atsushi ran past through the long halls of Yosen,reaching the door.He opened it fast,running upstairs throwing Himuro on their bed.

 

_ “A-Atsushi what-”  _ Himuro felt the blood rushing to his cheeks,his heartbeat getting faster at the strong push,welcoming the gesture once more.

 

When Himuro was ready for his boyfriend’s next move,Atsushi run out of the room grabbing the blanket they left on the couch.

 

Himuro stood there,well laid there surprised,too exhausted to react to his lover’s strange behaviour,his sickness getting the better of him.

 

Just then he felt something else taking over him.

 

Numerous amounts of all-nighters for over than 3 weeks plus the overwhelming stress of exams weren’t the best thing someone could experience.

 

And the idea of sleep sounded tempting and rewarding at the moment.

 

\---

 

When Himuro opened his eyes again, he looked at the big grandclock on the wall.

 

_ “8:37...huh?’ _

 

Himuro then woke up completely,and tried to get up but failed miserably.

 

He looked down to see what was holding him down.

He then realised he was wrapped around a blanket,and he was being hugged-well, practically strangled in a hug by two long arms,a few purple locks peeking out of the said blanket.

 

He looked over to the bed stand to see a thermometer,some pills (Probably aspirin-Himuro should know) and a bowl of some kind of soup…?

 

Himuro sudden upward movement must have pretty intense because when he looked down again he was staring back at two sleepy violet eyes.

 

_ “Hngg...Muro-chin...why’d did you wake up?” _ Atsushi said wobbly.

 

_ “Atsushi I have to get up and finish studying I don’t have time for this,so just-.” _

 

Atsushi replied by pulling HImuro for a kiss,stopping his boyfriend’s movements.

He pulled away after a dew couple of seconds,looking at HImuro who was completely still,a faint blush tinting his face.

  
  


_ “Muro-chin, we both know you’ve finished studying days ago…” _

 

_ “Yeah but that doesn’t mean i can stop.I have to study more so i can-” _

 

_ “No.Muro-chin will have some extra time tomorrow morning.” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “Also...studying sick is pretty unproductive,don’t you think so Muro-chin?” _

 

HImuro had to agree,though surprised at Atsushi’s words.

 

So he nodded,silently agreeing.

 

_ “Fine,but when we wake up again I’ll go back to studying,okay?” _

 

Atsushi gave him a dazed smile.

 

_ “Yeah,yeah I guess.” _

 

_ “Now about your behavior earlier I don’t think that was the best way to take me home,Atsushi.” _

 

The previously mentioned man’s eyes went wide.

 

_ “A-Anyways Muro-chin-” _

 

HImuro giggled at that.

  
  


_ “Will you eat some chicken soup or am i gonna have to force it on you?” _

 

_ “Huhh?What are you going on about I’m not a child!” _

 

_ “Yeah yeah shut up Muro-chin…” _

 

_ “Atsushi-” _

 

_ “No.Muro-chin will stay here with me,we’ll sleep some more-I’m tired from carrying you all the way here-and when we wake up you’ll eat something and then-” _

 

Atsushi’s plan sounded great right now.

 

_ “And then we’ll sleep some more.” _

 

_ “Atsushi!” _

 

_ “Hmm~Fine fine.The thing is...Muro-chin has been neglecting both his needs and...well me.” _

 

Oh.

 

Oh!

 

_ “You-Is this what this is all about?” _

 

_ “It’s all Muro-chin’s fault~” _

 

_ “Atsushi!!” _

  
  


_ “Nee, Muro-chin?” _

 

_ “What is it now?” _ Himuro’s voice was shaky, his throat dry but better than before.

 

Atsushi leaned in once more capturing Himuro’s lips,wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

_ “Take care of yourself for me okay?I’m no good without Muro-chin~” _

 

_ “A-Atsushi...Don’t you know how unhygienic this is?” _ Himuro replied trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice.

 

_ “Mkay,Muro-chin~Now sleep you idiot~” _

 

HImuro sighed at this.

 

He really was blessed to have Atsushi like this.

 

And in the end he was right.Studying in this condition isn’t going to do him any good.

 

When he looked at Atsushi,he realised that his boyfriend had already fallen asleep again.

 

Snors could be heard from the giant.

 

_ “Hehe..” _ Himuro couldn’t help himself.

 

His boyfriend really was a big baby.

 

He could get up and revise but-

 

Atsushi’s plan sounded great, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so,,i've been working on this for over than 7 months,,,  
> i finished this while ditching my exams studying,so uhhh,,mood??  
> good luck w/ exams everyone!!  
> atsushi and himuro believe in you!


End file.
